


Nos Dentes da Raposa

by ddfelipi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Foxes, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Mystery
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddfelipi/pseuds/ddfelipi
Summary: Kageyama ainda era uma criança quando se perdeu em uma floresta atormentada por espíritos, e foi resgatado por uma raposa felpuda e elegante. Ainda hoje, ele tem sonhos vagos com aquele dia, mas nada muito esclarecedor, o que faz parecer que foi apenas um delírio. Entretanto, depois de ver o seu vizinho antissocial entrar na floresta que sua mãe sempre proibiu, seu interesse por respostas se aflora novamente, e ele descobre que tudo que tem sentido até agora, não é só fruto da sua imaginação.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Nos Dentes da Raposa

Kageyama parecia estar imerso numa grande quantidade de água. Não era como o mar ou uma lagoa, era denso e tapava tudo, como um grande vácuo no meio de líquido alaranjado. Era estranho, e tinha momentos que não dava para escutar nada, mas depois de alguns segundos, vinha alguns ruídos baixos, que iam aumentando de tom a cada vez que ele tentava se mexer naquele líquido. Talvez uivos, chiados, realmente não sabia, mas eram barulhos estranhos e não faziam sentido.

Nada fazia sentido, principalmente porque depois, ele saía daquele líquido e batia com sua bunda em um chão varrido de folhas secas e crocantes. E depois disso, um polvo de quatro tentáculos vermelhos, tentava pegar seu pescoço. 

Kageyama não podia se mexer, na verdade, não dava para se mexer, porque um monstro feito apenas de fios de cabelos pretos, lisos e bem grossos, o prendia no meio de todos aqueles galhos que pareciam de filme de terror. Também não conseguia gritar, porque sua boca também estava tampada por um grande pano com estampa de gatinhos, que tinha cheiro de salsicha frita de um almoço de três dias.

O verdadeiro horror. O moreno se debatia e gritava, mas o pano lhe abafava e os fios lhe prendiam. Um gato amarelo, gordo e com olhos de crocodilo aparecia, e sua língua tão grande quanto a de um tamanduá, disputava com os tentáculos do polvo. De alguma maneira, ele sentia que seu pescoço era uma espécie de aperitivo. 

Mas então, a melhor parte vinha. A raposa laranja e branca com uma cauda longa e uma pose elegante, passeando por meio dos monstros sem se abalar uma vez sequer. Os passinhos vinham em sua direção, uma patinha de cada vez, uma a uma, e então os fios de cabelos o soltava, a língua do gato desenrolava e o polvo voltava para a água. 

Kageyama conseguia respirar de novo, mas em troca, ele tinha dois pares de olhos bem fixos nos seus, mas logo em seguida, a raposa dava uma abocanhada grande na gola da sua camisa e começava lhe arrastar por um caminho de terra, quase como uma trincheira. 

Segundos depois, ele estava na porta de casa, e a raposa, já não existia mais. Apenas sua mãe e sua irmã, chorando acima de si. Então, quando ele olhava para cima… um barulho chato e incessante começava a tocar.

Kageyama bateu com força no despertador em cima do criado mudo. Que droga. Ele tinha certeza de que teria mais algumas horas para se desfazer do seu sono desregulado de um adolescente fã de jogos eletrônicos.

Mas, mais um dia se iniciava, eram sete da manhã de uma sexta-feira, e ele já podia sentir o cheiro de ovos sendo feitos pela sua mãe, ou talvez sua irmã. Se fosse Miwa, ele provavelmente iria comprar um sanduíche de presunto em qualquer bar de esquina vagabundo que encontrasse. A comida daquela entidade vinha direto do inferno, e ele não se atreveria a comer. 

Com o pouco de ânimo que tinha, Kageyama jogou suas pernas para fora da cama, sentindo o corpo pesar e os olhos fecharem novamente, mas lentamente, ele se arrastou até o armário e pegou a primeira roupa que viu na sua frente. Não que tivesse muitas opções, suas roupas sempre eram a mesma coisa; calça jeans, t-shirt, um tênis meia boca, e o cabelo de a-vaca-lambeu. 

De um minuto para o outro, já estava na cozinha, fugindo da boa vontade da irmã. Ele nunca comeria aqueles ovos, então optou por pegar duas fatias de pão sem recheio, e os meteu na boca com um grande gole de leite bem gelado. Uma ótima refeição para um estômago que nem tinha acordado direito.

— Não quer mesmo comer? — Miwa perguntou, terminando de colocar os bacons em um prato separado. 

— Passo… preciso estar na escola mais cedo hoje, e eu já comi. — Se desviou da pergunta com um sorriso, andando para a porta. 

— Dois pedaços de pão seco? 

— Tomei leite também. 

— E isso por acaso é uma refeição? Come pelo menos um pouco dos ov… 

— Olha, eu realmente preciso ir… — ele se encostou de costas na porta, e enfiou a mão na maçaneta, crescendo o sorriso. — Te amo, Miwa. Até depois. ― Então, ele saiu pela porta avoado, e aliviado por sua irmã não ter o feito comer as coisas gordurosas que estava preparando. 

Apesar de estar bem perto do inverno, ainda não estava frio o suficiente para que precisasse usar um casaco, ou então, ele era resistente ao frio mais do que as outras pessoas. Era o seu último ano no ensino médio, e apesar de ser maior de idade, Kageyama havia entrado um pouco atrasado na escola. Bom, não que isso fizesse diferença, afinal.

O moreno ajeitou a mochila nas costas, e começou a andar, saindo da frente da sua casa e indo para a calçada. Ele esperava um dos seus amigos, Oikawa sempre passava ali às sete e quinze em ponto, então eles desciam até a escola juntos. 

Mas tendo saído mais cedo de casa, ele ficaria esperando pelo menos uns dez minutos até que o amigo aparecesse.

Tobio não era alguém de muitos amigos, às vezes parecia que era só ele, um levantador reserva do time de vôlei, e o grande rei, levantador oficial e talentoso. Não que ligasse para isso, mas às vezes era de cutucar a ferida. Oikawa era sempre rodeado de pessoas, e bem, ele era sempre o Kageyama; o cara sozinho que tem só um amigo. Mas estava acostumado a ficar sozinho e a observar, longe de ser um stalker, ele apenas gostava de ser assim.

Além disso, Kageyama tinha algo em mente que sempre o distraía; os seus sonhos e sensações esquisitas que o tiravam de órbita. O moreno vinha tendo os sonhos com monstros esquisitos desde criança. Na verdade, desde que tinha se perdido na floresta que tinha aos arredores do seu bairro, ele vinha sonhando com polvos pela metade, gatos com olhos de crocodilos, monstros feitos inteiramente de cabelos, e bem, uma raposa muito bonita.

Ele não se lembra muito bem como aconteceu, apenas sabe que ocorreu no segundo dia que tinha se mudado para aquela casa, que agora é a sua atual. Foi logo depois que terminaram de arrumar a bagunça da mudança, e Miwa quis visitar aquela floresta, alegando que tinha um templo antigo logo no começo das árvores densas, e sendo uma família onde a mãe era religiosa, não era incomum que quisessem ver o templo.

Eles foram até lá, e quando chegaram, Kageyama se distraiu com as estátuas de tigres que ficavam na entrada. Miwa, achando que estava tudo bem deixá-lo sozinho por alguns segundos, pois o bairro era tranquilo, entrou e deixou o moreno brincando do lado de fora. Enquanto isso, Kageyama foi distraído por vários sons diferentes que vinham de trás das árvores, fazendo-o ficar curioso. Então, ele adentrou, se estranhando em meio às árvores em busca de saber quem estava fazendo todos aqueles sons engraçados. Depois disso, ele não se lembra de mais nada, apenas flashes do que poderia ter sido.

Às vezes ele acha que era apenas um delírio, às vezes ele tem certeza de que realmente viu todos os monstros, às vezes ele tem a sensação de que está sendo observado, e todas outras coisas mais de quem viveu um pequeno trauma dentro de uma floresta escura e assustadora.

Ele também se lembra vagamente de ter caído perto de um barranco, e ter batido a cabeça, mas não sabe dizer como foi que chegou em casa. Sua mãe, para ajudar, também não toca muito no assunto, então é como se isso nunca tivesse acontecido.

E Kageyama não se atreve a tocar no assunto. Mas, desde esse dia, o moreno vem tendo essas sensações e sonhos que não sabe explicar. É como se ele olhasse para a floresta, e sentisse algo vindo dela, como agora.

Esperando Oikawa, Kageyama resolveu olhar para frente da sua rua. Apesar de algumas casas estarem tampando parte dos troncos, ele ainda podia ver a folhagem robusta e cheia acima dos telhados, o vento da manhã balançando-as silenciosamente. Não estava frio, mas ele se sentia arrepiado e hipnotizado com os movimentos. Aos poucos o seu redor foi ficando surdo, um barulho fino e incessante começou a tocar no fundo dos seus ouvidos, como um assovio.

O que a floresta queria com ele?

O que ela queria dizer?

O que significava tudo aquilo?

Yama...

Eyama!

Kageyama!

― Ei, Kageyama, o que está fazendo? ― Uma voz mais aguda o chamou, fazendo-o olhar assustado para os lados.

Da direção da floresta, vinha uma cabeleira ruiva e despenteada, e um sorriso largo. Era Hinata, seu vizinho.Espera, seu vizinho estava falando consigo?

Hinata morava na casa ao lado da sua desde... bom, ele realmente não sabe desde quando, mas se lembra dele o suficiente para saber que está ali desde que tinha seus nove anos de idade, ou um pouco depois do dia em que se mudou.

O ruivo também era um adolescente, morava com os pais, mas não frequentava a sua escola. Às vezes, o moreno achava que ele tinha alguma coisa, como uma doença, já que quase não o via saindo para nada, nem mesmo quando era criança, exceto à noite, em que o garoto saia para a floresta. Talvez ele fosse religioso ou algo assim, considerando que lá tinha o tal templo.

― Ah... eu estava apenas olhando as árvores. ― Kageyama respondeu tímido. Nunca havia trocado uma palavra sequer com ele, e bem, não poderia negar que os cabelos ruivos e os olhos amendoados eram muito bonitos, fazendo-o se sentir um pouco acanhado.

― Elas estão bem cheias, não é? Nem parece que está começando o inverno. ― O garoto parou na sua frente com olhos observadores. Kageyama sentiu o mesmo arrepio de quando olhou para as árvores balançando.

― Sim, elas estão cheias... ― sua fala saiu baixa, observando-as novamente. Era verdade, os galhos não estavam secos, bem, pelo menos não estavam secos o suficiente como deveriam estar.

― Bem, deve ser a espécie, não é? ― Hinata começou a se afastar, dando um pequeno tchau com a sua mão. ― Até mais.

Então, ele saiu pela calçada, em direção a própria casa e deixou Kageyama sem entender aquele diálogo, enquanto olhava a blusa de pelinhos que o ruivo usava, balançar a cada passo.

Enquanto isso, Oikawa se aproximava com a mochila nas costas, estranhando o fato de as duas pessoas mais improváveis no mundo estarem conversando.

― Você e o esquisitão ruivo conversando? ― foi a primeira coisa que ele perguntou. ― Aquele garoto sabe como conversar com alguém, afinal?

Tobio tomou outro susto, virando-se novamente. Era o segundo no prazo de alguns minutos, o que aquele dia estava tendo, hein?

― E eu que sei? ― mas Kageyama respondeu de qualquer forma, já que também queria entender o que estava acontecendo. ― Ele apenas apareceu e falou comigo, depois de anos sendo seu vizinho.

― Estranho mesmo... ― o outro sorriu. ― Mas enfim, de novo aqui cedo? Fugindo dos ovos da sua irmã? ― Oikawa gargalhou quando viu Kageyama torcer a cara em nojo.

― Eu sempre vou fugir da comida daquela maluca.

― E o que você comeu?

― Pão com leite gelado.

― Como se isso fosse muito saudável, não é mesmo?

Tobio apenas apertou os olhos, sem responder nada.

― É melhor irmos, antes que eu volte e pegue um deles pra você comer.

― Você é cruel, Kage-chan.

Eles desceram a grande ladeira que dava até a escola, conversando sobre as aulas que teriam naquele dia; arte, matemática e física. Basicamente tudo que eles odiavam na terra. Aquele dia em particular, ainda mais, já que tinham uma apresentação sobre campos magnéticos que eles mal sabiam, estariam confiando nos colegas de grupo para que aquilo desenrolasse.

As primeiras aulas passaram voando, quase não ouviram direito o que a professora falava sobre arte moderna e modernismo. Já as aulas do meio foram as mais tensas, Kageyama se saiu bem na apresentação, apesar de ter apenas enchido linguiça para ter alguma nota naquele trabalho, e Oikawa, bem... ele ganhou os pontos apenas por encher o professor de bajulações e elogios falsos. Aquilo era o Oikawa, afinal de contas.

Em matemática os dois tiraram um cochilos dos bons, com direito a baba e ronco, que foram obviamente gravados pelos colegas de sala.

Agora, já voltando, Kageyama se deu conta de que tinha esquecido o evento que aconteceu de manhã.

― Você acha que aquele menino tem algum problema? ― estavam subindo a ladeira de volta, com os pulmões já ficando cansados.

― De quem você tá falando, criatura? ― Oikawa perguntou confuso.

― Estou falando do ruivo, sabe? Meu vizinho. Eu meio que... estava distraído com as árvores que fazem o começo da floresta, atrás da casa do Hiro. ― Kageyama parou um pouco, para respirar, e também para pensar. ― Meio que fiquei hipnotizado com o jeito que elas se mexiam com o vento, e acho que ele percebeu. Provavelmente me achou estranho.

― Provavelmente? ― o moreno caçoou. ― Com toda certeza ele te achou um estranho, não é de hoje que você fica com uma cara de retardado olhando para a floresta. Ela te chama ou algo assim?

― Algo assim...

― Como? — Oikawa olhou confuso.

― Eu já te contei que me perdi nessa floresta quando tinha, sei lá, uns oito anos?

― Milhões de vezes, Kageyama. O que tem?

― Desde esse dia eu sinto como se a floresta me atraísse. Não sei bem como explicar... ― seu rosto se moveu para o topo das árvores que já davam para serem vistas dali, mas agora, quase sem movimentos. ― Minha mãe me disse que quando me perdi, eu simplesmente apareci na porta de casa, e estava desmaiado, não tinha como sair de dentro de uma floresta densa como aquela dormindo.

― Você acha que alguém o trouxe de volta, é isso? ― Oikawa começou a ficar interessado na história. Como uma criança voltaria para casa nessas condições?

― Só pode ser isso, mas quem me levaria de volta e não esperaria que minha mãe abrisse a porta?

― Talvez um bandido? Sei lá, ele pode ter tido dó, mas não queria ser pego.

― Não acho que um bandido fugindo da polícia iria querer parar pra resgatar uma criancinha.

― Então, o que poderia ser?

Um silêncio reinou entre os amigos, o vento que até agora estava parado, voltou a se movimentar, e Kageyama sentiu o mesmo arrepio subindo pela nuca e o fazendo estremecer.

― Algo sobrenatural...

Oikawa arregalou os olhos. O que Kageyama queria dizer com isso?

― Você está brincando, não é?

― Já ouviu as histórias que rondam esse bairro? ― Tobio indagou, voltando a olhar para o amigo.

― Aquelas dos espíritos que querem comer nossas almas? Você não acredita nisso, não é?

― Não muito, mas minha mãe sim. Inclusive, ela me proíbe de chegar perto da floresta até hoje, como se algo realmente bizarro acontecesse nela. Quando nos mudamos, ela e Miwa não sabiam disso, mas depois que eu me perdi, os mais velhos do bairro resolveram nos alertar, principalmente porque eu tinha conseguido voltar.

― Então sua suposição é de que algum desses espíritos poupou a sua vida e te trouxe até a porta da sua casa? ― Oikawa riu com gosto. Kageyama havia batido a cabeça, por acaso?

― É bizarro, e provavelmente é só coisa da minha cabeça, eu sei. ― Mas Kageyama não se sentiu constrangido. ― Mas a maneira que eu voltei é estranha, é. Você não tem como discordar disso.

― Realmente... mas, por que está pensando nisso? Por acaso quer descobrir o espírito que te salvou?

― Algo assim...

― Quê?!

― Mas bem, isso é só uma bobeira mesmo... ― Kageyama sorriu pequeno, voltando a andar. Sabia que dizer as umas paranóias para Oikawa não ia adiantar, então apenas fechou a sua boca e seguiu para cima.

― Você não está querendo ir para a floresta, está?

― É claro que não, estava apenas brincando. Pode esquecer o assunto, eu só estava divagando.

― Certeza?

― Absoluta, Senhor não-acredito-em-lendas-urbanas. Vou ficar bem, relaxa. Agora vamos logo, eu preciso dar um jeito no meu quarto hoje, afinal, sexta-feira é dia de faxina.

― Sua mãe ainda te obriga a fazer isso todas as sextas?

― Todas, não, mas se eu não arrumar uma hora, vou acabar me perdendo na minha própria bagunça.

― É de se esperar de um garoto como você.

― Com se você fosse alguém muito organizado.

― Mas eu sou. ― Oikawa disse, convencido.

― Você tem empregada, é completamente diferente. Burguês.

― Não precisa tocar na ferida, Kage-chan. Isso é maldade.

Ambos terminaram de subir a ladeira, sem tocar mais no assunto, e se separando quando chegaram à casa de Tobio.

O moreno entrou, sabendo que enfrentaria uma tarde de bagunça, mas não reclamou. Ele apenas almoçou, sentindo a mesma sensação de estar sendo observado, mas acabou ignorando pelo resto da tarde enquanto lidava com as coisas velhas que já tinha acumulado durante o último mês.

Era quase seis da tarde quando ele terminou de arrumar o último livro da sua estante, e olhou para o skate parado no chão do seu quarto. Havia um tempo que ele não andava, e provavelmente as rodinhas estariam com as porcas desajustadas.

Pensando em testar um pouco suas habilidades, ele pegou uma chave de fenda e foi para a pequena escada que tinha na frente da sua casa, optando por fazer a bagunça ali. Kageyama estava apertando a segunda rodinha, quando viu a porta do seu vizinho ruivo ranger no meio do silêncio que estava naquela rua.

O garoto estava usando um moletom com touca todo preto, cobrindo a maioria do cabelo alaranjado, deixando apenas algumas pontas para a fora. Ele atravessou a rua e se esgueirou pelo muro do vizinho da frente, entrando na floresta logo atrás.

Kageyama observou tudo em silêncio, talvez Hinata não tivesse o visto, já que sequer olhou para sua direção. Mas algo depois disso, começou a lhe incomodar.

A mesma sensação; o vento batendo suave e um chamado silencioso vindo da floresta. O que será que ela tinha? Talvez Hinata soubesse. Não era a primeira vez que o moreno o via saindo na surdina durante o começo da noite para ir lá.

Se ele seguisse... valeria a pena? Deixando o skate de lado, ele entrou rápido em casa e pegou uma blusa qualquer de dentro do guarda-roupa junto com o celular que estava carregando.

― Mãe, tô saindo! ― ele gritou, já com a mão na porta.

― Pra onde? ― ela gritou da cozinha, onde estava com Miwa.

― Só caminhar, daqui a pouco estou de volta.

― Tudo bem, só tome cuidado. ― Kageyama sorriu. ― Só não vá para perto da floresta, tudo bem? ― e então seu sorriso foi sumindo, e sua voz engasgando.

― T-tudo bem, mãe...

Então, ele saiu o mais rápido que pode. Não poderia perder Hinata, senão não teria como voltar depois. Fazendo o mesmo caminho de invadir o quintal vizinho silenciosamente, Kageyama deslizou pela sombra do muro para não ser visto e passou pela primeira árvore.

O ar ali estava mais frio, Tobio enfiou as mãos no bolso do casaco e suspirou forte, apertando o olho para conseguir enxergar melhor. Não queria gastar a bateria do celular tão cedo, se desse merda, ele teria com o que se comunicar.

Tinha uma trilha com uma grama rasa, talvez fosse de tanto Hinata ir por aquele caminho. Ele já podia ouvir o som das corujas e algumas cigarras gritando. Realmente foi uma boa ideia?

Kageyama acabou chegando no templo, ele parecia um tanto abandonado, e as estátuas de leões estavam sujas de lodo verde. Mas nenhum sinal de Hinata. Tobio estranhou isso, virando-se para os lados para procurar o garoto, mas tudo que ouviu foi um chiado vindo de dentro dos troncos ao lado do templo.

O mesmo arrepio tomou sua coluna por inteiro e ele sentiu uma grande necessidade de correr, mas suas pernas paralisaram. Um segundo chiado, mas desta vez parecido mais com um rosnado, surgiu do outro lado. O que merda tinha naquela floresta? Kageyama engoliu seco, apertando com força o tecido interior do casaco que usava.

Ele deveria voltar, ele sabia disso entretanto, sentiu algo grosso e melequento enrolar no seu tornozelo, e logo sentiu as costas baterem com tudo no chão.

― O qu...

Aquela coisa o puxou, fazendo-o sentir as folhas do chão quebrarem enquanto era arrastado lentamente para dentro do breu entre os troncos. Kageyama tentou se debater, se encolher até chegar ao seu tornozelo, mas nada adiantou. Então ele resolveu gritar, tão alto quanto sua garganta permitia, e torceu para que isso avisasse algum dos seus vizinhos.

Ele gritou novamente, sentindo o desespero bater no seu coração, ele iria ser engolido pela escuridão de uma floresta mal assombrada e ninguém estava consigo.

O tentáculo estava chegando quase com seus pés no meio da escuridão, quando ele sentiu algo respirar na sua orelha. Ele não conseguia olhar para cima, mas podia ver duas patas brancas e felpudas bem na sua frente.

― Eu deveria saber que você não ia conseguir segurar sua curiosidade. Ninguém consegue, afinal.


End file.
